urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Billboard
The Living Billboard is a mysterious Billboard with the capability to move, mysteriously dissapering and appearing where ever it pleases. It often disguises itself among urban populations often featuring obscene content on it's screen it is clear that it is sentient as it has disguised itself as any billboard and has shown capable of creating images on it's screen that interact with the 3d world. Charasteristics and Abilities Despite it's humorous episodes on the side of busy street's and freeways the Living Billboard is monstorously powerful as it is the sum and total technological and quantum singuilarity, meaning it has complete and total control over any and all technology that ever has, ever will be or could possibly ever be created in any and all realities and has all their abilities and constantly downloads data from the quantum field and all networks of information in the omniverse to constantly improve everything within itself. Because of this it is more powerful than all things artificial made by any being the omniverse put together. It has been utilizing omni weapon generation the ability to create any weapon it wants instantly and has shown capable of complete control over gravity it also has the ability to earse and control quantum particles, control time and much, much more. Because of it's tremendous power it has been the target of mny power hungry beings who sought complete omnipotence, normally by trying to find a means to hack into it. However because all things artificial make up it's being it made it it's goal to eliminate all the flaws and weaknesses of all things artificial within it, making it the perfect machine and thus unhackable. It has been seen creating images that interact with the outside world to enhance the effects of it's humor. It can change into any billboard no matter the size or shape as well as becoming any number of billboards and signs at once. It can hover and fly although it is never caught leaving a spot where it is advertising an image. The Billboard mostly appears to be neutral using his comedy to help as well as prank others, he once made it rain bloody exploding spiders to scare everyone on eart, he later reversed the final entropy and armageddon of all of reality, all universes and multiverses that had ever existed would ever exist and could possibly ever exist, stating that if I let "him" do it then I wouldn't have anything to mess with. It is eventually revealed that billboards aren't it's true form and it is sene in it's true form as a being beyond mortal comprehension, a perfect synthesis of higher dimensions fractals, vibrations, quantum particles, technology and cosmology, with 9th dimensionl information space serving as it's conscious which is beyond infinitely beyond physical reality and the Living Billboard itself being 11 dimensional. In this form static was running inbetween it's fingers which were revealed to be 7d multiversal branes with trillions upon trillions of new born and dying universes. Among one of these was a universe called the Swag verse. History Nothing is concrete about the history of the mysterious sentient billboard or the source of it's omnipotence. It is presumed by some who have wittnesed it as well as some of it's voluntairy followers and worshippers (which it never interacts with except to play pranks on and humiliate them) that it is the primordial force that represents all things artificial as God represents nature making it the God and embodiment of technology and without it no senitent being could create anything. It once warped the time and space of the universe at rapid and repeating rates in order to be a dj using the universe as a turn table or record. It also once unleashed a zombie apocalypse on earth by creating a 3d advertisement for the Walking Dead. Category:Urban Legends